the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
ononHere you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 In Twoleg-Place... Sudoka screamed as one of the dogs tore its claws through her eye. -- Savara paniced and raced towards the sound. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice peered into the alley were the hissing came from. Icewish ♥ 16:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Loki went closer to the sound, the sparks slowly becoming blue flames. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 16:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara slammed Loki out of the way as she raced into the alley and attacked one of the dogs. --- Sudoka's face was drentched in blood, unable to see out of her right eye. She screamed louder. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) A snake-like monster lunged out of the shadows. It bit the dog on the neck, causing it to writhe on the ground for a few moments, unable to control it's muscles, and then die. Icewish ♥ 16:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sudoka screamed in terror of the monster as she sunk intot he corner, a pool of blood surrounding her. -- Savara's eyes turned blank, she stared at her sister like stone. "S...Sudoka!" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The monster vanished into the shadows, taking the dog's corpse with it. Icewish ♥ 17:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara shivered and collasped, passing out. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus was comforting Eurydice, who was crying in terror at the sight of the snake. Icewish ♥ 17:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Loki got back up tried to find out where the snake was. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sudoka laid in the corner, her eye still bleeding. -- Savara laid on the ground, (still passed out) 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The two headed back to their den. Glacey 18:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara slowly stood up and raced over to Sudoka. She picked her up and ran off. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Firestorm woke up early the next morning. Glacey 18:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara walked in the alley firestorm was in and said sternly. "Do you know anything about herbs?" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm shook his head. Glacey 18:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara shifted her bloody paws and nodded. "My sister is in terrible condition." 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm shrugged and walked away. "I don't care, go bother someone else." Glacey 18:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Anger bubbled insdie Savara. "Maybe if you were a bit nicer some she-cats would acually like you! I don't care if you just got your little fragile heart broken! My sister is dying and not even you, a heartless tom, would care! Maybe so but whatever, walk off, I don't give a s***!!" Savara snarled out and turned around. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm just smiled and padded out of the alley. --- Eurydice was talking to her friend Icy about what happened yesterday. Glacey 18:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara growled and padded off mumbling. "He needs some sense knocked into him." 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded out to hunt. Glacey 18:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara glanced up at her sister, she was slumbering. She decided to go for a walk. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) He caught several rats. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ava gnawed on a bone. 19:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine and Jaystone walked together. She purred as he flicked his tail at her. A small blush formed on her face as she looked at him. -- Jaystone smiled and ran his tail down her back. -- Moonshine stopped dead in her tracks once she saw Firestorm. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm ignored her and began to stalk a mouse. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine smiled a bit and curled her tail around Jaystone. --- Jaystone smiled and purred, "You are something you know that?" Moonhsine laughed as he licked her nose. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm caught the mouse and padded back to his alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine felt like she was in love, with MossClan Cat.. ---- Jaystone glanced at her unsure face and meowed, "Hey are you ok?" --- Moonshine nodded Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 20:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose padded quietly around the alleys, searching for food. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 20:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara padded into a street and burted out crying. "If I never left my twoleg home then Sudoka would have never followed me and I wouldn't be in this mess!" Savara couldn't stop crying after she started. ---- Mufasa padded around the alleys in search of something to eat, his hunger ached at his sides. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) She found a old, rotten rat and started to pick at it. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara laid her head down and slept. ---- Mufasa caught three mice and spotted a small she-cat. "You really shouldn't eat stuff like that. Its called crow-food. Its disgusting." He threw her a mouse and only nodded as he walked off. --- Gem shuffled through her herbs. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 21:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose picked up the mouse and quickly ran away. --- Firestorm stretched. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara sniffed and walked into an alley she hissed at Firestorm and concentrated on a pebble and threw it at him. She smirked and sped off. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm growled angrily. --- Rose ran quickly into a random alleyway. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara laughed behind the wall of the alley. --- Mufasa smiled as the cat ran off. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) (She's not a kit, she's just smaller than most cats :P) Firestorm hissed, and began to pad out of the alley, when he spotted a rose-gray she-cat. ---- Rose wanted to run, but she found herself cornered between the tom and a dumpster. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara snickered as she padded away. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose realized that she had dropped the mouse the tom from earier had given her. It was just outside the alleyway, but she was to terrified to even move an inch. Firestorm walked over to the mouse and tossed it to the she-cat, though Rose was still to afraid to even move. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara glanced at Firestorm's sudden kindness. She tilted her head and sighed. She stretched her paws and yawned. --- Mufasa padded around. ---- Moonhsine licked her lips and sat down with Jaystone. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "It's O.K, I'm not going to hurt you," said Firestorm to Rose. The she-cat relaxed a little bit, and took a bite out of the mouse. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Gem poked her head out of her den, seeing two other cats. "Uh, hi.." The small she-kit squeaked. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "H-hello..." said Rose to the kit. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Gem shivered and mewled "What's..your n-name?" Gem wasnt used to talking to strangers. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "Rose," the she-cat replied, a little more confidently. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm G-gem." She smiled a bit as she said it. The sweet aroma of herbs drifted into Gems nose, making it crinkle. "Nice to meet y-you." She squeaked out. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose smiled, and then noticed Firestorm was gone. She quickly gazed around the alley, trying to find him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Gem asked, "Who are you looking for?" ---- Savara sighed and licked her paws. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 22:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "There was this tom who helped me eariler, and he was just there a second ago, and now he's gone," replied Rose. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, I can help you look for if you want." Gem mewed. Rose kinda looks like my father.. '' Gem thought quickly. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 23:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you," said Rose as she nodded her head. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Gem waringly stepped out and shivered as she followed Rose, looking about her size. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 23:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) She spotted him in a nearby alley, but was nervous about approaching him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Gem ran up to him and squeaked. "Rose was looking for you!" ---- Savara raced after Gem and growled. "Hey you! You little weasel! Give me back that mice you stole! You rat!" Savara looked up at Firestorm and stepped back. The anger for him still bubbling inside her. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 23:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm hissed at Savara. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara hissed annoyingly and growled "You know? My sister is probaly dead." --- Gem stared up at Savara and paniced, "Why?" --- Savara barely mewed "D-dog attack." Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 23:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "Well why didn't you ask someone else to help her instead of stubbornly following me around all day? Your sister died not because of me, but because of you," hissed Firestorm. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara paused and sat down. "Your right." She barely said. She stood up and walked off, her head drooping and her tail sweeping the ground. "Oh and Firestorm? I didn't follow you around you know." She finally mewed and left. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 23:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) "Um, what was that about?" asked Rose, quietly, to Firestorm. Firestorm shrugged and began to walk away. "Oh, um, wait!" said Rose as she dashed after him. He stopped and looked at her. "I just wanted to say thank you, about earlier...." she said. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Gem giggled and chanted "Rose likes Firestorm! Rose likes Firestorm! Hahaha!!" She ran up to Rose and giggled louder. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 23:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose blushed a little and Firestorm just smiled. He licked her on the cheek and she blushed even more. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Gem smiled at Rose and winked at her. Gem jumped around the two and giggled. "Ohhhh Firestorm! You sly dog!! Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 00:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose purred happily. Later that night.... The strange hissing sound could be heard again..... The next morning..... Orpheus woke up at dawn and stretched. He padded out to hunt. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem giggled but looked over, seeing a figure ghost of her mother standing by the trash can. Gem shreieked and hid behind Rose with fear. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 00:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose wasn't in the alley..... Orpheus caught a mouse and noticed a trial of this strangle, green ooze. It glowed faintly in the pale morning light. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem started to freak out. Her mother walked up to her as her eyes turned into black stones. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 00:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus followed the trail to a nearby alley. "''I'm going to regret this..." he thought just before he padded inside. Inside, he saw the body of a she-cat. He was fairly sure her name was "Rose", and he had seen and spoken with her on occassion. The eyes of the corpse made it look like it was in a state of shock, and they glowed a bright green, the same color as the liquid he had seen eariler. The liquid oozed from the eyes and mouth, and what looked like bite marks could be seen on her neck and chest. Orpheus, shocked, began to slowly back out of the alley, then bolted to the safety of his own. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem freaked out and went to search for Rose. She ran into Orpheus and meowed "Sorry." She sped off and saw a trail of green goo. She walked a bit father and saw Rose's body. She paniced and and clawed away the ooze. She dragged out Rose with all her strentgh and started to cry. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 00:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus tried to comfort the kit, but he was pretty freaked out himself. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Now...now I have no one to take care of me!" Gem bursted out crying Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 00:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, well, you can come stay with me and the others if you want," said Orpheus. "A nice couple lives there with their kits, and I'm sure they'd be happy to take care of you." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "O-ok." Gem said as Orpheus led her out. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:09, June 16, 2013 (UTC) They padded into the alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem was staring at all the cats. She spotted a couple with kits and asked, "Is that them?" Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus nodded. ---- Alyona and Issac ran up to Gem. "Who are you?" asked the she-kit. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:15, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "I-I'm G-Gem... Who are you?" Gem meowed slowly. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Alyona," said the kit. "And this is my brother, Issac." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "T-thats cool..where is your momma? My momma and dadda died." Gem barely mewed Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:22, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh...." said Alyona. "My mama is over there." She flicked her tail at Helen, who was sleeping. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I flicked my ears at Orpheus. "Can you go and ask her...?" She said so softly. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Ask her what?" asked Paris as he padded into the alley with several mice. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "If-if I cou-could st-ay with you and her. M-my momma and dadda d-died. " Gem stared up at the huge tom in fear. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gold tackled Paris randomly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Dude! What's wrong with you?" hissed Paris to Gold, pushing him off. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem stared up at Paris. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "No idea" Gold replied to Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, sure, whatever," said Paris to Gem. Gem replaced her grim face with a wide bright smile. She rubbed her cheek against his leg in return and sped off the play with his other kits. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gold poked Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris hit Gold in the face. --- Firestorm padded out of his alley to hunt. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay